


Lost Chance

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [65]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Canon? What Canon?, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Humor, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “You lost your chance.”
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Lost Chance

“Who ate the last pancake!?”

Audrey looked up from her coffee, “Better run, Duke.”

“I can take him.”

“You stole his pancake, and he can’t feel pain, you wanna rethink that?”

Duke at least gave that some thought. “I just ate, I don’t want a cramp.”

“Your funeral.”

Nathan stormed into the room, “Duke! I should’ve known.”

“Hey not my fault you decided to sleep in,  ** you lost your chance.” **

“I was enjoying my day off! Thought you appreciated that kind of thing.”

“ So what you’re saying is, I'm rubbing off on you?”

“Dammit, Crocker.” Audrey could hear Nathan’s smile. 


End file.
